Life, Love and Everything in Between
by cgl4034
Summary: A collection of uke!Ryoma one-shots with different pairings. Next up...Chapter 2 Keigo/Ryoma/Jirou: "Echizen-kun," Jirou cried out. "I know this is a bit unorthodox, but how you like to join a threesome?"
1. SengokuRyoma: Lucky In Love

**A/N: So I´ve decided to make a collection of yaoi one-shots or more-shots featuring different pairings all involving bottom!Ryoma. Ryoma will always be the central character, though not everything will be from his point of view, and everything will be YAOI! I´m open to suggestions if anybody has a couple, or couples they want featured. :D I hope you enjoy the stories.**

**Disclaimer: The following chapters includes characters created by Takeshi Konomi, as well as schools and tennis teams. I make no profit of this work of fiction in which I borrow these characters, schools and tennis teams. **

**Pairing: Sengoku/Ryoma**

**Summary: Sengoku has had enough. **

**Genre: Romance, drama**

**Warning: Slight angst, graphic sex, takes place after canon**

**Rating: M (If you aren´t old enough, or don´t enjoy reading yaoi, please don´t read any further.)**

**Chapter 1: Lucky In Love...**

"Don´t walk away from me. Please...it didn´t even mean anything! Just please don´t leave me..."

The broken words halted him mid-stride. Never had he heard his precious one speak like that.

Sounding lost and scared.

So different from his usual cocky manner, his confident attitude. So very different from the brat he knew he was like. Somehow, it just made Sengoku love his koibito all the more.

He turned and faced the shuffling form of his younger lover. "Ryoma," he breathed, moving towards the smaller form even as he spoke. "I love you, more than anything. I´d wish you would hurry up and realize that already. But right now I´m just so angry I need to leave before I say something I´ll regret later, okay." Sengoku said as he reached for Ryoma, putting his strong arms around the lithe waist and drawing him close.

"I´m leaving right now, but I´ll be back in an hour or so..." he trailed off as Ryoma clutched his hands in the fabric of Sengoku´s shirt, pressing his face into the broad, muscled chest. "Promise me," Ryoma begged, voice muffled by the shirt, silent tears streaming down his pretty face. "Promise me you will be back!"

Sengoku sighed and closed his eyes, burying his face in Ryoma´s hair and took a deep breath, smelling the telltale scent of Ryoma´s cherry shampoo. "I promise," Sengoku swore before managing to wrench himself away from his love´s warm embrace and leave out the door.

He wanted nothing more than to stay and take Ryoma into his arms, carry him into their bedroom of their shared apartment and make love to him well into morning.

But he had business to attend to.

There was someone he needed to speak with urgently. Sengoku had waited long enough to say what he needed to say to the person he needed to say it to.

He could feel his seething anger build again as his mind went through the events that had led up to the epic row he´d had with Ryoma just minutes before. He didn´t even register the cold November night as his blue eyes glinted with the memory of what he´d witnessed when he entered through the door to his own apartment.

The apartment he shared with Ryoma.

The apartment he called home _because_ of Ryoma.

His hands curled into tight fists, shaking in his anger as he saw the scene of _that man_ kissing Ryoma, Sengoku´s Ryoma, replaying in his mind over and over again.

Sengoku wasn´t a particularly possessive person. Was more of a happy-go-lucky person, really. But enough was enough. Ryoma had always drawn the attention of plenty of other men, but they usually backed down when they learned that he was taken. That Ryoma did not want them. He had Sengoku. He loved _Sengoku_.

Had chosen him before all others.

But still _that man_ insisted on trying to get close to the tennis prodigy. Kept trying to steal him from under Sengoku´s watchful gaze.

Having arrived at his destination, the 23 year old took a deep steadying breath before he steeled himself for the long overdue confrontation which was about to unfold.

He knocked on the door and wasn´t surprised when it opened almost immediately. Likely the other thought him to be Ryoma seeking comfort from their previous fight.

"Tezuka," Sengoku growled, a fringe of red hair blowing across his eyes from the November wind. He could feel his whole body gearing up for a fight just at the sight of the other man, the enemy.

"Sengoku," Tezuka acknowledged, voice as expressionless as always, the now 23 year old law-student having changed very little from their teenage years.

"Stay away from him!" Sengoku demanded firmly. "This has been going on for too long. Give it up. He chose me! _Me_! So back off," he bit out through gritted teeth, his mind still happily showing him the image of Tezuka leaning down to capture Ryoma´s lips in a kiss he had no right in taking.

"And if he does not want me to stay away?" the other man questioned, his glasses glinting with some suppressed emotion Sengoku couldn´t name.

It was the last straw for the redhead.

He´d suffered through years, _years_, of Tezuka trying to take Ryoma from him.

Had watched Tezuka ruin dates for them, celebrations and even anniversaries while Ryoma remained blissfully unaware of the true meaning behind the many emergencies he´d had to aid his buchou in.

Fury taking it´s ugly hold of him, Sengoku raised a hand and delivered a satisfying punch to Tezuka´s face. The right hand hook took the bespectacled man by surprise, and he went stumbling backwards further into his apartment while Sengoku was quick to follow, hand ready to deliver another blow, ignoring the already blooming pain to his knuckles.

"You will stay away from him because I tell you so. Because I love him, and you´ve been getting in my way ever since we got together five years ago," Sengoku seethed. "Don´t you think it´s been long enough. It´s time to let him go..." he faltered as he spoke, watching the obvious play of emotions filter over the other man´s face.

He looked...devastated...heartbroken even.

Sengoku lowered his hand.

"You love him," he stated as all will to fight left him and he backed away from Tezuka, heading towards the open door. For some reason, that had never quite truly registered with Sengoku, and he´d never been one to be gleeful over others hurt. "I know that, I do, but I love him too. And Ryoma loves me back. After five years you should..." he trailed off.

Never did he thing the day would come when he would see Tezuka, the great Tezuka Kunimitsu, looking so pathetically lovesick.

They descended into an awkward silence, both of them looking away.

"If you hurt him..." Tezuka spoke suddenly, rubbing a hand against what had to be a throbbing jaw. "If you hurt him in any way, I will hurt you." It was a promise, and Sengoku took it for what it was. "If you are not serious about him, if..." he didn´t get any further as the redhead cut him off.

"I´m asking him to marry me."

Tezuka looked shocked. Though his expression didn´t change much, Sengoku somehow knew he hadn´t been expecting that. Hadn´t accounted for Sengoku to be so serious, so devoted. No one did, he supposed. After all he was Lucky-Sengoku. The man previously known for his fickle interest in girls had been poorly received among the Seigaku crowd when he first started going out with Ryoma. They didn´t trust him as far as they could throw him. The men Ryoma had forever forged an unbreakable bond of friendship with, fearing that his known wandering attention would one day hurt their baby boy.

But five years later, they were still going strong. The only one still against the pairing, Tezuka, Ryoma´s buchou whom he trusted and looked up to so much. Sengoku had at one point feared that Ryoma would one day wake up and realize that it was a mistake.

That it wasn´t Sengoku he loved, but Tezuka, his beloved buchou.

After so long though, Sengoku knew it wasn´t so. Knew that Ryoma loved him more than anyone, maybe even more than anything. However, Sengoku was not about to make Ryoma decide between tennis or him. He might not like the outcome.

"I see." Tezuka stated after a short silence. "Make him happy," he said simply before closing the door on Sengoku.

He stared at the closed door for a moment. Somehow surprised at the ease with which it seemed to make Tezuka leave them be. "I know..." he muttered, heading home. "As if I could ever hurt the little brat..."

When he got back, the man found his little love curled up on the sofa, wrapped up in one of Sengoku´s shirts, looking so achingly fragile, and so very, very small.

"Ryoma," Sengoku whispered, gently tracing his now bruised hand through Ryoma´s unique emerald-green tinted hair.

"Kiyosumi?" Ryoma murmured, sighing in his sleep and burying deeper into the too-large for him shirt.

"Hai," Sengoku whispered, leaning down to kiss the messy hair. Ryoma tiredly opened his eyes, but seemed unable to fully comprehend his lover´s return. Smiling gently at his love, Sengoku bent down and gathered the smaller form in his arms and carried him into their bedroom, strong from years of playing tennis and hard practice.

Depositing his precious burden onto their comfortable bed, Ryoma seemed to finally wake properly as he sat up expectantly.

"You are back!" he blurted out, pleased he hadn´t been left. Hadn´t been abandoned as he so often feared. It was a surprising fear the younger man had. No one would expect Echizen Ryoma to have abandonment issues, but it was one of the many surprising things Sengoku had learned about his boyfriend throughout the years.

"I told you I would be back, did I not?" Sengoku questioned as he crawled onto the bed, capturing Ryoma´s lips in a familiar passionate kiss. It was as if with that simple a kiss, a dam broke within Ryoma as he broke down into heartfelt sobs.

"I´m so sorry, Kiyosumi! I pushed him away, I did. As soon as I registered what happened, I pushed him away. I promise!" Ryoma cried out, leaving gentle kisses all over Sengoku´s face.

"I know," he whispered back to the distraught man. "I know. Hush, don´t cry. There´s no need for tears. It´s so rare to see you so upset, it makes me uncomfortable..."Sengoku spoke, trying to lighten the mood.

Ryoma glared at him, golden eyes, losing a bit of their distress as he snapped at the older one. "How can I not be upset! And after that fight we had too! You promised! _We_ promised! Neither one of us would ever walk away from the other if in a bad mood. And then you just up and left!"

Sengoku gathered the trembling form into his arms, kissing the tempting neck, leaving his mark as Ryoma huffed at him. "I know. I am sorry. But I told you didn´t I? I needed to cool down. I would never forgive myself if I ever said or did something to hurt you."

Their eyes met.

"I love you, Ryoma."

"Baka Kiyosumi. I love you too," Ryoma breathed as he pressed a firm kiss to Sengoku´s waiting lips.

Pressing his lover down onto the bed, Sengoku gently showered his lover with raining kisses and somehow managed to divest them both of their clothing along the way as he planned to make sweet love to Ryoma. But the other man was impatient, had no time for slow sex that night. Wanted it hard, and fast and dirty.

Ryoma flipped them over and suddenly had his face buried in the v-shape of Sengoku´s legs. He nuzzled the straining erection there, licked at the head hungrily, eagerly swallowing the pre-cum. Ryoma kept his eyes open. Stared up at Sengoku´s burning blue eyes as he closed his mouth around his cock, and Sengoku groaned aloud, while his gaze never faltered. Because Ryoma was so very good at this. Was so very good at sucking cock, his cock, with his pretty red lips, and mischievous golden eyes staring back up at him. Conveying some message through his gaze.

It was all Sengoku could do to keep from coming from that alone, to fill Ryoma´s hot mouth with his cum and watch his throat work as he swallowed, watch as he would his lick cum stained lips.

But they were not finished yet. Not by a long shot. Grabbing at the base of his member with one hand to stop his impending orgasm, Sengoku used his other hand to pull Ryoma´s face off of him, pulled him upwards to claim his lips in a filthy kiss. Tasting himself there, tasting Ryoma.

"Kiyosumi! Please," Ryoma begged, and Sengoku groaned again, because Ryoma begging was hot all on its own, but mostly because he knew what Ryoma was begging for.

"Tell me!" he demanded as he flipped their position again, resting on top of his lover, his hands roaming all over that familiar body. Knew it as well as he knew his own.

"Tell me what you want, love, and I´ll give it to you. You know I will..." Sengoku promised, sucked a nipple into his mouth and delighted in the breathy moans coming from his little lover.

"I want you. Want you to open me up! To fuck me. Fill me up and never leave! Kiyosumi! Please!" Ryoma begged again, his words exciting the both of them. So filthily perverse from the usually calm, detached man.

Sengoku couldn´t help but grin at him. Couldn´t help but delight in the fact that no one had ever seen his Ryoma like that. No one but him would ever have him that way ever.

Reaching up for Ryoma´s plush red mouth, Sengoku let a finger trail over the bruised lips, pushed gently, and smiled, pleased, when Ryoma accepted the finger into his mouth. Sengoku didn´t have to tell him what to do. Ryoma instantly closed his lips around the digit.

Treated it as he treated Sengoku´s cock, licking and sucking on the finger.

Lathering it up.

Feeding Ryoma a second finger, Sengoku let his other hand play with Ryoma´s nipple. Knew how sensitive they were, and was so pleased, so very pleased with the reaction he got. The shiver that traveled through Ryoma´s entire body, and the eyes that widened to nearly an impossible size as he was strung tight with the pleasure coursing through him.

It was easy then, for Sengoku to pull his fingers from the smaller one´s mouth and trail them down Ryoma´s throat, down his chest and abdomen, past his hard erection, and down to the ultimate prize. The place were only Sengoku had ever been allowed.

"Are you ready?" Sengoku questioned, even as he himself was straining for it. Wanted nothing more than to be inside his boyfriend.

"Uh, Kiyosumi, please hurry up...I can´t take it much longer...I need to come..."

Ryoma´s breathy plea only served to egg Sengoku even further along, and without further ado pushed both fingers into the golden eyed one´s eager opening. They both groaned at the prelude to the real thing, knew it would soon get so much better.

Scissoring his fingers, Sengoku made sure to properly prepare his younger lover, while Ryoma eagerly pushed back onto the two digits inside of him.

"Hurry up, Kiyosumi. I´m ready, just do it all ready!" he demanded in familiar fashion, that cocky, self assured attitude that made him so beloved to so many people coming forth, even in their bedroom.

"What was that, hmm?" Sengoku grinned as he hit that special spot inside of his lover. "Not really in a position to make demands, are you?" Sengoku grinned, his happy go lucky smile grating on Ryoma´s patience, as he knew it would.

Reaching a hand down to Sengoku, Ryoma put his hand around his wrist and tugged, the fingers falling from his arse at the motion. Before Sengoku could really get his bearing with him, he was already on his back, Ryoma leaning over him, legs on either side of the redhead´s, hand around Sengoku´s leaking cock, keeping him steady as he ground down.

Then they both groaned. The bliss of finally being inside of Ryoma again temporarily distracting him, the tightness enough to almost make him come.

"Ryoma!" he growled, hands traveling to steady the moving hips. He clamped down hard around them. Knew Ryoma would carry bruises on his skin the next day, and got so very turned on by that knowledge he couldn´t help but get carried along with the movement of Ryoma´s body.

Ryoma continued to ride him, and they both loved it. Sengoku loved the tight space he was enclosed in, while Ryoma reveled in the fact that he was finally full. That Sengoku hadn´t left him.

They continued like that for a few minutes. Both too high strung on tension to really make it last. Ryoma came first with Sengoku´s hand wrapped around his leaking member as he bounced, hard, up and down on Sengoku. Sengoku followed his lover immediately. Exploding into his orgasm as Ryoma tightened impossibly around him. That silken heat milking him for all he had.

Afterwards they laid together, panting and regaining their breath as Ryoma cuddled close to his older boyfriend. Sengoku draped a tired hand around the smaller´s waist and drew him even closer to him.

They didn´t speak as Ryoma´s breath slowly evened out and he fell into a deep comfortable post coital sleep. Sengoku petted the tussled hair gently as he thought about what he´d spoken with Tezuka about earlier that night.

He hadn´t been lying when he said he was going to ask Ryoma to marry him. He´d even gotten the ring. All he needed was the perfect moment to ask the question, and then, finally, they could be together, always, for as long as they lived.

"Lucky!" Sengoku mumbled to himself as he too fell asleep. His old favourite quote having long since become a thing of the past.

**A/N: So yeah...that was the first of it. I really have no plan for this, so I´m just writing as i go. But please let me know if you have an opinion on...whatever. I´m not shy, I´ll be glad just to hear from you!**


	2. KeigoJirouRyoma: The man who stands

**A/N: This one is for usa16 whom wanted a Keigo/Jirou/Ryoma threesome. I´m not sure what I think of this chapter. I´m happy with the lenght, but personally not completely sure whether the characterizations came out right. **

**Disclaimer: The following chapters includes characters created by Takeshi Konomi, as well as schools and tennis teams. I make no profit of this work of fiction in which I borrow these characters, schools a****nd tennis teams.**

**Pairing: Keigo/Jirou/Ryoma**

**Summary: "Echizen-kun," Jirou cried out. "I know this is a bit unorthodox, but how you like to join a threesome?" **

**Genre: Romance, drama **

**Warning: Threesome, Slight angst, graphic sex, takes place after canon during high school. **

**Rating: M (If you aren´t old enough, or don´t enjoy reading yaoi, please don´t read any further.)**

**Chapter 2: The man who stands atop 200 tennis members.**

It stood to reason that Atobe Keigo deserved only the best. He was after all, the very best himself. It was only logical then, that Keigo be given the best in life, the best in love and of course the best in sport. Tennis, to be precise. This had always been facts to Keigo. An inescapable truth.

As a highly privileged, and superior individual, Keigo was blessed with good looks, intellect and charm.

As well as talent, of course. Plenty of it.

Though it was no secret that the young Atobe heir excelled in tennis, it was less known that he was rather adept in most other sports as well. He had for some time been a devoted swimmer before his passion for tennis outweighed every other sport, and was still to this day an accomplished martial artist.

Being the only child and heir of the Atobe family, Keigo had been raised with all that it entailed. Much like a prince; he had grown up with dozens of maids and a handful of butlers to order around.

He had been given everything he had ever desired, and couldn't once remember having been denied something that he wanted. As such it was rather understandable that he was more than a little spoiled.

This was also the reason why Keigo felt it only natural that everyone be in constant awe by the sheer prowess of his being. It was a logic which had served him well for several years. One he had applied while staging his coup of the Hyotei tennis club. It was this attitude, along with his actual skills that had kept him in the position as the head of 200 club-members for the last three years running.

His arrogance had actually become a part of his charm. It endeared him to people. Or they indulged him simply because of his money, or as Shishido was loathe to admit, his talent. Either way it worked out just beautifully for Keigo, whom had girls hanging on to his every word, some boys trying to seduce him and others wanting to pummel him. This meant that Keigo's days were filled with just enough drama to never become bored with life.

His indulging in both boys and girls, made the young captain the most experienced boy on the team by far. While many of them were far from virgins, no one had quite worked the dating scene like Keigo. Nor did they satisfy their basic carnal needs as often as he. In fact, after they graduated from middle school and started high school, Keigo had developed quite the reputation as a player. It was not unusual to see him with a different boy or girl every week.

It seemed no one was able to tame the attractive youth, and none had managed to clamour on to him for more than a few days. Four at the most; the result of a rather extensive three days celebration at the end of their second year of high school. A party which had been organized by Keigo in honour of their win at nationals that year.

This had suited Keigo just fine. He rather enjoyed his status as a bachelor playing the fields, but made sure to keep away from close friends and his team members. It wouldn't do for awkward situations to arise after all.

Keigo didn't ever need worry about lack of partners, and had never done much of courting as it usually only took a look from him for his prey to fall, hook line and sinker.

His lifestyle was notably referred upon by a number of people. His parents and fellow tennis captains, Tezuka and Yukimura included. They seemed to think his choice of partners far too many and much to easy for the young man. But Keigo didn't much care. He was content, if not happy. The slight, familiar ache in his chest whenever he saw a truly happy couple, like Kikumaru and Oishi from Seigaku, easily ignored along with his ever growing loneliness and hunger for a steady companion.

It was perhaps because of this reason that Keigo let himself be talked into a relationship with his teammate, Akutagawa Jirou, breaking his own rule about dating friends and team members. If it hadn't been for the other boy's surprising persistence and determination, Keigo never would have agreed to it. In fact he outright refused at first, explaining to Jirou why it would be a bad idea, why it couldn't work.

However, Jirou wouldn't hear of it. Had told him with brown eyes shining, how much he admired Keigo, what the boy meant to him, and the steady crush he had carried with him ever since he saw the Atobe heir playing Oshitari that first time in middle school. Keigo had been suitably shocked by the declaration.

He'd never before let himself think of his friend in such a way, though he'd always recognized the other's talent and looks. Keigo would have kept on denying the other boy, but there had been something so raw and honest in his eyes. The way the younger boy had looked at him, so serious and hopeful, miles away from his usual drowsy or hyper excited attitude. In the end, Keigo had given in to Jirou, and the two had been together ever since.

That had been three months ago, right after the start of Keigo's third year of high school. Everything had worked out surprisingly well. Keigo was even truly happy with his life, honestly loved his boyfriend, and was working hard towards the upcoming tennis tournaments. His team keen on claiming another win at nationals that year.

Life was perfect.

Until it wasn't.

"Oh? Hyotei is looking strong as usual. No slacking, eh, Atobe?" the drawled out words were enough to grate on anyones nerves, and effectively halted the Hyotei regulars tennis practice.

Looking up at the bleachers, Keigo was greeted by the sight of Mizuki Hajime, the St. Rudolph tennis club's manager and self proclaimed tennis genius. The boy sat in his usual position, one leg crossed over the other, eyes closed pleasantly, and fingers idly twirling a strand of hair between them.

Wiping the sweat from his brow with a nearby towel, Keigo turned away from the other boy.

"Mizuki," he acknowledged lazily. "Here to scout out the competition, anh? Ore-Sama becoming too strong for you?" Keigo spoke, adding his own drawl to the words, haughtier and more superior than Mizuki could ever dream of producing himself.

The manager merely chuckled. There was an underlying threat in Atobe's words, he knew.

However, in lieu of what he had just learned, he chose to ignore the danger signs this time and continued on. "Not today, I'm afraid. Actually, I just received some...interesting news I thought you would appreciate."

Keigo merely raised a questioning brow at him, and Mizuki knew better than to drag it out any further. It seemed the other boy was already in a bit of a mood, and Atobe Keigo could be very dangerous when properly motivated.

He did have the resources and connections to back him up after all.

"It would seem Seigaku is back with it's full strength this year..." Mizuki trailed off dramatically, knowing Atobe would read the true meaning of his words.

"You might want to watch out," he finished with a flourish, amusement obvious as he stood from his position in the stands and made to leave the grounds.

Atobe didn't respond to his taunt, narrowed eyes following Mizuki with an unreadable expression while the rest of the regulars talked among themselves curiously. Not yet able to realize what he'd meant.

"By the way..." Mizuki spoke over his shoulder. "He looks even better than last time. Though I'm sure it hardly matters anyway," he spoke cruelly, eyes shifting to rest on Jirou.

"Have a good day," he chuckled, and Keigo found himself fisting his hands into tight balls, effectively resisting the urge to run after the other boy and teach him what it truly meant to egg on an Atobe, Keigo particularly.

"Atobe," a voice interrupted his thoughts, as a familiar hand landed on his shoulder. "What are you going to do?" Oshitari questioned, the only one of the regulars to know what Mizuki was really talking about.

Keigo shrugged the hand of his shoulder. "Nothing," he growled out. "I'm doing nothing. There's nothing _to_ do," he finished, storming from the courts in the direction of his own personal changing rooms. In his ire, he didn't notice Jirou's unusual observing look, or the frown on his face.

Oshitari looked after his friend. He knew very well what Mizuki's manipulating words meant to his buchou. And he knew how affected he was by it. Seigaku at it's full capacity meant the return of the only person Atobe Keigo had ever fallen in love with, and the only one to ever have rejected him.

Back at his changing rooms, Keigo growled furiously. How was it even possible that Mizuki of all people would know such precious information before him. Atobe Keigo! He had connections everywhere! He had people constantly looking out for any news regarding _him_, and Keigo had to find out from some second rate tennis player from St. Rudolph?

Keigo sighed in irritation, and sank down onto a luxurious plush chair.

_He_ was back, huh?

_Echizen Ryoma._

The famed super-rookie from Seigaku and the love of Keigo's life. Keigo couldn't help but think back to that time, right after Seigaku won the nationals when he'd approached the boy.

A scene witnessed by Mizuki, though Keigo had been unaware of it at the time.

"Are you asking me out, Monkey King?" the incredulous tone of the brat still resonated inside his mind as clear as if he'd just spoken only seconds before. He had looked awkward then, Ryoma, and it had been a strange look on his face.

So different from the glinting fierce look he usually portrayed. Scrunching up his attractive face, he'd shuffled his feet and looked away from the impatient Hyotei buchou.

"I'm sorry," he had whispered at last when it became apparent that Keigo was indeed asking him out and wasn't about to offer any further explanation.

"But I'm already in a relationship, and while I do find you attractive and you're an interesting enough guy," Ryoma explained. "And you're a good tennis player," he added, raising his bright golden eyes to look at the taller boy as if to make sure Keigo understood that last part.

It was important, and something Ryoma valued in the other boy.

After all, if you couldn't play tennis at a high enough level to excite the younger one, you had little chance of gaining his attention, much less keep it.

"But I owe it to myself and to him to try this out properly. Besides, I'm leaving for America in a few days..." the boy explained.

Keigo looked at the freshman, somewhat incredulous, not fully able to comprehend that he'd been rejected and finding the whole situation to be a bit bizarre. He didn't think he'd heard the aloof freshman ever speak so much in a single conversation.

"Who is it, then?" he'd questioned, subdued and quiet, lacking any of his usual dramatics.

"Kevin Smith. You remember the captain of the American tennis team at the good will games? We kind of hit it off, and well, one thing led to another..." Ryoma trailed off awkwardly.

When it became apparent that Keigo had nothing to say to that piece of information, Ryoma hesitantly stepped closer to the older boy.

"Look, if it hadn't been for Kevin, you and I might have started a relationship," Ryoma started, thinking about the amount of flirting that had been going on between the two of them throughout the year.

"But...as it is," he hesitated, eyes shifting from the agitated form of Keigo to rest on a spot behind his head.

"You'll find someone else. Someone here that will care about you as much as you care about them. Besides, we're not exactly compatible," Ryoma finished of dryly, and though Keigo knew this to be true, it hardly mattered. It didn't make the his feelings for the other boy disappear. They fell into an uneasy silence before Ryoma sighed, hesitantly.

Reaching up to his tiptoes, he placed a gentle kiss on Keigo's lips.

He lingered there for a second, almost regretfully, before he pulled away. "It's for the best this way. You'll see."

Keigo was somewhat frozen in shock. He could still feel the burning of his lips from where Ryoma had kissed him. The kiss more powerful than any kiss had the right to be. He wanted to stop the other boy. To grab him around the waist and hold him close.

But when Keigo regained function of his seized body, the other had already left, and Keigo was alone, bitter and battling his growing anger. Never in his life had he felt so strongly about someone, and now that person not only rejected him, but also found it necessary to entice him with a kiss and leave him wanting more.

So much more.

Keigo had never been heartbroken before, but he thought the way he felt at that moment might be somewhat close to how others felt when their hearts broke. He had wanted nothing more than to forget about the boy who was constantly in his mind, and so he had thrown himself into training, into work and into people.

It was only at a tennis function several months later that he first learned Mizuki knew about what had happened. Had witnessed the scene himself. The manipulative man thrived on taunting others, and Keigo proved to be a suitable target for the manager, though even Mizuki knew when not to take it too far.

Keigo's musing was broken when the door to his quarters opened. "Kei-kun," Jirou spoke hesitantly.

"You look angry."

Keigo looked up at the other boy. Taking in the frowning expression, and the barest hint of fear in his eyes before it disappeared as quickly as it came. He loved this boy, Keigo realized.

He truly did. But the love he felt for Jirou had come over time. It had been slow, appearing first as love and affection for a close friend before they started their relationship.

Ryoma, however. Ryoma was a different case entirely.

The love he felt for Ryoma had been explosive and sudden.

_Intrigued_ after their first meeting, _interested_ after having witnessed him play Hiyoshi, and full blown out _in love _after their match at the training camp in the mountains.

Ryoma, who trampled over everyone's expectations and who lived like he played tennis. Fierce, honest, blunt and just a little bit naive.

"I was just irritated that Mizuki disturbed practice. I thought I had told security he was blacklisted from the courts," Keigo finally spoke, raising from his chair and approaching his boyfriend. Jirou's frown deepened at the explanation, and he tilted his head up to lock eyes with the rich boy as Keigo drew him close.

"You're sure that's all?" he questioned imploringly, even as Keigo smiled winningly at him, leaning in to steal a kiss.

"That's all," Keigo assured, lips traveling down to suck on Jirou's neck, hands already removing their clothing. Jirou moaned appreciatively at the treatment, and tilted his head for better access, letting the conversation drop for the moment.

But it wasn't over. They both knew very well that Keigo's irritation with the St. Rudolph manager had far more to do with his message than the actual boy himself.

A few hours later, they had moved their business to Keigo's home, and lay in bed together.

Keigo had fallen asleep after while, but Jirou found it difficult to give into Morpheus realm. Keigo had been affective in making Jirou forget for a few hours. Now that their lovemaking was over, and the older boy had given in to exhaustion, Jirou's thoughts were free to wander.

He supposed that on some instinctual level Jirou had always known that his lover didn't feel as strongly about him as he did for Keigo. He knew very well that someone special had taken up place in his buchou's heart, had been clamouring it's hold in there for years.

But he had thought...hoped, really, that after Jirou confessed to him, the older one would let him in. Would let Jirou take over that spot in his heart, that spot that was reserved for someone else.

For Echizen Ryoma.

Jirou might spend most hours sleeping, but he was still observant. Had read the subtext in Mizuki's message.

Knew Echizen was the one Keigo truly loved.

Longed for even.

Jirou bit his lip in worry. He loved Keigo. More than anything. But he wanted him to be happy. Would never forgive himself if Jirou was the cause of his unhappiness. He sighed warily as he mulled his thoughts over in his head.

He shifted in the large, comfortable bed. Turning and twisting, Jirou found it impossible to sleep. He couldn't rest from his thoughts, and Keigo sleeping peacefully beside him, unaware of the turmoil going on with his younger lover, was slowly starting to get on the volley-master's nerve. Sighing once more in irritation, Jirou slowly crawled out of the large bed, careful not to jostle the sleeping body next to him. He got dressed quickly, and made his way out the chambers.

He needed to think. Letting himself out of the large mansion, Jirou ignored the few security guards securing the place for any intruders, and was surprised to notice that it had already become nighttime. Hefting his tennis bag more securely onto his back, he decided to head for the street courts.

Tennis always calmed him down.

He got to the courts more quickly than he anticipated. So preoccupied was he that he didn´' notice the repetitive sound of a tennis ball hitting a wall in rapt succession before he saw the actual hitter.

He stopped there and stared in pure fascination.

He watched entranced at the fluid motions of the person, shoulder and elbow moving backwards, treating the tennis racket as an extension of his own arm as he pulled his muscles forward, hitting the ball in a powerful, precise, beautiful stroke.

"That, that was..." Jirou stuttered. "Sugoi!" he finally breathed out. The player instantly turned around at the sound of his voice and Jirou sucked in a breath.

Amazing, absolutely amazing.

He recognized the boy almost immediately, the familiar white Fila cap a dead giveaway. Echizen had been cute before, Jirou acknowledged. His sullen attitude and pure brilliance in tennis having attracted plenty of boys towards the super-rookie, Keigo among them.

But the way the boy had changed. The way he looked now... The last three years had certainly been more than kind to Echizen Ryoma. He was breathtaking. More beautiful than handsome. He had grown, but was still short, would barely reach Jirou's eye level.

The boy stared at him, his golden glare fierce in the dark night. It was captivating. And for the first time since Jirou found out about Keigo's love for the other boy, he could almost understand it.

"Who are you?" Ryoma questioned, looking over Jirou doubtfully.

Jirou grinned suddenly. "Echizen-kun!" he spoke, reaching for the racket in his bag. "Why don´t you play a game with me?"

Ryoma looked at him. "Fine, betsuni. You'll be better than the wall, anyway." He headed for the nearest court, readying himself to reserve a serve. "You serve," he demanded, and Jirou had to smile at the order. It reminded him of his boyfriend.

Feeling himself get excited, the familiar rush of a challenging match washing over him, Jirou bounced over to the other side of the court.

"Ah, Echizen-kun! I never thought I'd get the chance to play against you. After all, you're one of the best!" Jirou gushed, forgetting that this boy was the reason for his recent bout of doubts and worries.

Ryoma just looked at him from underneath his cap. "Troublesome," he muttered, and then the game was on.

Seven minutes later, Jirou was left on his hands and knees, panting for breath.

"6-0," Ryoma announced, staring at Jirou's exhausted form. "Che!" he muttered. The other boy hadn't been much better than the wall after all. This was boring, he decided. He'd been unable to sleep that night, thoughts plagued by his recent breakup with his ex, and the crush he still harboured on the stupid Monkey King, Atobe Keigo.

He had thought coming to the tennis courts would help, but the frustration he was feeling wouldn't let up it's hold on him. He'd worked out his confusion on the wall with a racket and a ball as best as he could. But it hadn't been much help. The arrival of the other boy proved to be a more interesting way of getting a decent workout.

Or so he had hoped.

Looking back at the still panting figure, Ryoma scowled in displeasure. Resting his racket on his shoulder, Ryoma pulled at his cap irritably. This had been a waste of time after all.

While Ryoma prepared to leave, Jirou panted, breath coming in harsh gulps. His eyes were wide in shock and he couldn't even feel the usual excitement of a strong player having defeated his magic volley play. They way the other boy had gone against him.

He wasn't just a strong player.

He was a monster.

A player with no limit to his talent in sight. No wonder Echizen Ryoma was special. No wonder so many people wanted him, Jirou thought.

Collecting his thoughts and getting over his shock as best as possible. Jirou suddenly became aware of the younger one leaving the courts.

'Unacceptable.'

"Echizen-kun," Jirou cried out. "I know this is a bit unorthodox, but how would you like to join a threesome?"

Ryoma, having reached the stairs faltered in shock, nearly tumbling down the steps. Catching himself, he turned around swiftly. "Eh!"

Getting to his feet, Jirou spoke again. "I'm Akutagawa Jirou, I play for Hyotei," he started.

"Ah, you did seem somewhat familiar. You lost against Fuji-Sempai once," Ryoma cut him off, matter of fact. "What's this about a threesome, then?" he questioned, when Jirou merely nodded to his earlier comment, a bit intrigued by the suggestion. He looked at the older boy more closely. He was attractive, certainly, red hair and brown eyes. But not really Ryoma's taste. He usually leaned more towards the exotic looks, purple hair and blue-grey eyes.

"Keigo," Jirou tempted. He was taking a leap of faith here, he didn't know what would happen if Keigo and Ryoma were to get intimate. But right at that moment Jirou was willing to chance it. For Keigo's sake, he would chance this.

"Keigo and I have been together for a while now. Three months. I know he wants you. And by the looks of it, you don't seem to hate the idea," the volley player trailed off awkwardly.

Jirou grew slightly uncomfortable as a sudden silence struck up between them. Ryoma, meanwhile, was mulling this new information over in his head.

A threesome with Atobe Keigo. To say that Ryoma was more than a little interested in the suggestion would be an understatement. It was tempting to say the least, very tempting.

"What's in this for you?" Ryoma questioned, curious. "Why would you want a threesome? Why would the Monkey King want this?" Ryoma took in the shifting of Jirou's eyes, his lips growing into a smug smirk.

"Or is this just some kinky stuff, to spice up your sex-life?"

Jirou shifted again. He was wrong of course. Their sex-life was fine. This went deeper than just some interesting kink. This was about desire. Something Keigo truly wanted. Someone he loved, though the man was unlikely to ever admit that aloud.

"Look, are you in or out?" Jirou questioned, walking up next to Ryoma.

The smaller boy looked at him. "Does Atobe even know about this?" he wondered curiously. He couldn't imagine the Monkey King sending anyone to do his bidding. He was rich, arrogant and spoiled, yes. But also self reliant, independent and strong. If Atobe was interested, he would let Ryoma know for himself. Like the last time.

Jirou looked away from the other, and that was answer enough.

'Interesting,' Ryoma found himself thinking. So Atobe didn't know about this. He wondered what made the other boy proposition him in the first place. "Fine. Let's do this."

Jirou looked at the golden eyes, glinting up at him mysteriously. He nodded decisively. He wanted to do this, he realized. For Keigo, he wanted this. But as they headed towards the Atobe mansion, he couldn't help the feeling of doubt creeping over him. It wasn't until he was back in Keigo´' chambers along with Ryoma that he first started to regret his offer to the other boy.

He looked from the sleeping form of his boyfriend, and turned to Ryoma, wanting to call it off. He stopped, however, when he was greeted by the sight of the boy, languidly taking his clothes off, revealing more and more skin as all articles of clothing left his, admittedly, very fit body. He watched wide eyed as Ryoma approached the bed without hesitation.

Ryoma took a quick look around the room before he headed for the bed.

"Figures," he muttered. "The Monkey King would have everything decorated in purple." He looked at the sleeping form on the bed, and could feel his excitement rising. Atobe was as attractive now as he'd been before. Very attractive. He cast a look over his shoulder at Jirou. The boy had yet to move.

"You coming or what?" Ryoma questioned.

Jirou gulped. Taking in the sight of Ryoma's swaying hips making his way towards Keigo, Jirou admitted to himself that he'd never thought of Echizen Ryoma as seductive. But there was no doubt that the boy knew how to work his body as he quickly straddled the boy still sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Watching with bated breath, Jirou felt himself grow uncomfortably hard as Ryoma leaned down towards Keigo's face, his green-tinted black hair obscuring Jirou's view as the tennis prodigy pressed his lips to Keigo's in a passionate kiss.

"Mhmm," Keigo moaned sleepily, his hands moving to grip the hips straddling him. He soon became aware of something wrong as his hands curled around the slender hips far easier then they should. Breaking away from the kiss, Keigo opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Echizen Ryoma's mischievous golden eyes.

"The hell?" he murmured, not yet completely awake. "Is this a dream?"

Ryoma smirked at him. "No dream, Monkey King. Think of it more as a present," he explained. "From your boyfriend," Ryoma continued at the third year's apparent confusion.

At the mention of Jirou, Keigo instantly reacted. Pushing the enticing form above him, off to the side, he immediately searched the room for his boyfriend.

"Jirou!" he exclaimed upon finding his lover staring at him from the other side of the room.

"What's going on? I don't understand," he trailed off in an unusual show of emotion.

Swallowing heavily, Jirou looked from Keigo to Ryoma, noting the curious look on the youngest's face. He knew then and there by the slight tilt of his head, and the unblinking stare of the golden eyes that whatever words fell out of Jirou's mouth, Ryoma would follow his lead. The boy would leave if Jirou wanted him too.

"I know you want this," the redhead started. "It's okay. We want it too. The three of us. Together," Jirou explained, grabbing Keigo's face in his hands, leaning in to kiss his lips, still wet and red from Ryoma's touch.

Keigo didn't hesitate.

Growling low in his throat, he grabbed Jirou by the waist, hands moving down to cup his arse possessively. Shoving his tongue into jirou's mouth, Keigo controlled the kiss like he controlled everything else in his life. Like it was his entitlement.

He could hear moans of appreciation coming from the bed, and tore his mouth from Jirou, taking in the sight of Ryoma watching them, stroking himself lazily as he stared back at them.

"Shit," Keigo groaned out. He was still naked from his earlier tryst with Jirou, and let his naked body press against Ryoma's smaller one as he crawled over the freshman.

"You want this, anh?" he questioned, dragging his lips over Ryoma's chest. "You want Ore-Sama to make you feel good?" His lips moved from his chest to his collarbone, moving up his neck, leaving red marks in his trail. "What changed your mind, huh?"

He didn't get an answer as Ryoma pressed his head back into the mattress in pleasure. "Don't stop," he moaned, breath hitching as a hand curled around his erection. Jirou's hand.

Keigo grinned at them both. "Let's have some fun," he murmured, placing his hands on Ryoma's creamy thighs, gently probing them apart.

Ryoma let his legs spread open as he felt Jirou's gentle touch. Inquisitive, but hesitant at the same time. He bucked into the hand curled around his member, as Keigo captured his lips in a bruising kiss. Unsatisfied by being a passive participant, he let his own hands do some roaming. One hand moving to Jiro'´s full hair, while the other travelled up Keigo's back. He clawed at the broad back, hips moving of the bed as Jirou's rather eager mouth closed around him, sucking hard. He gasped as the clever tongue worked it's magic on him. It was by no means the first blow-job he had received. But he had to admit, Jirou knew what he was doing. Bucking up into the hot mouth, Ryoma curled his hand in the red hair, fisting the strands between his fingers as he gasped in pleasure.

Keigo, in the meantime, let his hand move up the expanse of Ryoma's soft flesh, his fingers searching out the puckered hole. He touched the rim with his thumb, tracing the skin gently before pushing inside.

Ryoma tensed slightly, as Keigo felt the resistant. He knew Ryoma was far from a virgin, but it would seem it had been awhile. "Relax, Ryoma," Keigo murmured, one hand stroking back the golden eyed one's hair softly.

"Just let Jirou take care of you. We'lll make you feel so good. I promise."

Keigo's words washed over Ryoma, and he let himself relax as the wandering thumb pressed further into his body. He breathed deeply, letting the sensation wash over him. He hadn't felt this good in such a long time. After he broke up with Kevin, the other boy had bothered him with phone calls and emails, begging him to take the blond back. They'd had problems in their relationship from the beginning. Ryoma's advantage in tennis, and his obvious crush on Keigo taking it´s toll on the pair.

"Jirou," the Hyotei buchou spoke.

"Be a good boy and prepare him for me," he ordered, placing a hand over Ryoma's, gently untangling the red strands from the clenched fingers. Once Jirou was free from Ryoma's hold, he took his mouth off of Ryoma and placed a soft kiss on the underside of his cock.

Ryoma gasped at the touch and let his now free hand fist in the sheets as Jirou's clever mouth wandered even further back. Stopping briefly to take his heavy balls into his mouth, Jirou grinned at the responsiveness of the younger boy.

It didn't take long before his lips touched Ryoma's hole. He ran his tongue across the puckered skin, and watched fascinated as the hole quivered underneath his touch.

Keigo watched with rapt attention as his boyfriend went to work on the trembling form spread out on the large bed.

"Kami-Sama," he breathed in amazement, the sight of Jirou slicking up Ryoma's hole, preparing the younger boy for Keigo, the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Ryoma was going crazy from the pleasure coursing trough him. His thighs trembled from the effort of keeping them opened, wanting to close them, press down on Jirou's head.

But Keigo kept them open, his strong hold refusing to let go of Ryoma's smooth thighs.

"Ahh!" Ryoma moaned out as Jirou's tongue pressed inside his hole. He closed his eyes in pleasure, his mouth dropping open in a soft sigh.

"That's enough Jirou," Keigo whispered.

Ryoma could hear the velvet tones as loud as if he was shouting them, and he shivered in anticipation. "You gonna fuck me now, Monkey King?" Ryoma taunted, smirking at the glint appearing in Keigo's eyes.

"You have no idea, brat," Keigo grinned. "Come on, brat. Slick me up."

Jirou pulled away from Ryoma's arse, helping the younger boy into an upright position. "You better do it, Echizen-kun. It's the only prep you'll get from him," he whispered into Ryoma's ear, kissing down the expanse of his neck, already littered with bruises and hickeys from Keigo. Ryoma didn't hesitate as Keigo made himself more comfortable on the bed, spreading his legs to accommodate Ryoma.

Crawling between the open space, Ryoma gingerly lifted the full cock up to his mouth. His eyes locked with Keigo's as he leaned forward and lapped at the large penis, licking at it like he would a lollipop.

"That's it, Ryoma," Keigo groaned out. "Knew you'd be good at this. Why don't you put my cock inside your pretty mouth? Be the cock-sucker I know you are," he egged the younger one on, eyes never leaving each other as Ryoma took him into his mouth, humming around the thick flesh. Keigo kept up the filthy words as Ryoma deep throated him.

Taking in the beautiful sight the other boy made, he finally tore his eyes away from Ryoma when he noticed Jirou's hands lifting to place at the youngest one's back. Ryoma noticed the touch, but decided to ignore it as he focused on Keigo's cock.

He rather enjoyed sucking cock, one of the reason he was so good at it. Keigo seemed to value his skills at least, and Ryoma shot him a smug look, as the blue-grey eyes trained back on him.

He was disrupted from his task when he suddenly felt adventurous fingers probe at his entrance, the wetness from Jirou's earlier treatment to his arse, enough to let a finger move past the tight ring of muscles. "Ngh!" he whimpered, tearing his mouth from Keigo´s erection.

"Ah!" he moaned, gripping Keigo's thighs as another finger pushed inside of him. He screwed his eyes close, moaning in pleasure as the fingers moved.

Jirou made the movements of his fingers into scissoring motions and leaned down to lick around his fingers. He lifted his head from the tempting skin, and grinned at his boyfriend to show that it was okay. _He_ was okay. He was relieved when the slight doubt he could still see in Keigo's eyes disappear, and the other boy nodded at him.

Grabbing Ryoma by the arms, Keigo hauled him up into his lap. They both moaned as their members rubbed together, hard and sensitive to the touch.

Ryoma placed his thighs on either side of Keigo, bending down to capture a nipple against his teeth. He worked the nub with his teeth and tongue, delighting in the hitching of Keigo's breath. Loved that he could make the arrogant boy lose his control like that. The freshman ground down hard on Keigo's lap, stopping only when the older boy's hands halted him in place. His fingers digging in to his flesh, leaving bruises for the morning.

"Jirou," Keigo bit out, his control starting to slip. "Keep him steady while I guide him," he ordered, closing his eyes to keep the sight of Ryoma in his lap from making him cum. Jirou nodded, grabbed Keigo's cock, and sighed at the weight, familiar in his hand.

He placed it at Ryoma's hole while Keigo pushed the boy down on him.

"Keigo!" Ryoma cried out as he was breached, Jirou only letting go of Keigo's erection once he was sheathed to the hilt in Ryoma.

Keigo, meanwhile, took a moment to be suitably smug as he noted the name spilling from Ryoma's lips. The boy didn't call him Atobe or his usual Monkey King. He was immensely pleased with the reaction.

Then Ryoma clenched his muscles around him in slight discomfort, and Keigo lost all train of thought.

"Shit," he growled out, digging his hands deeper into Ryoma's hips. "Are you okay?" he bit out, concerned for the younger boy.

Jirou too, seemed concerned as he moved closer to Ryoma, pressing his front against the black haired one's back. "Do you want to stop?" he wondered, as he brushed his hand through the silken strands of Ryoma's fine hair, pressing gentle kisses behind his ear.

"No...no, it's okay," Ryoma mewled out in pleasure, Keigo's cock filling him up so wonderfully, pressing against his sweet spot, dead on, in their current position.

"Don't stop! I'll freaking kill you if do!" Ryoma growled out threateningly, relaxing his muscles around Keigo. "Just...just hold on a minute. Let me get used to it," he panted. "It's just been a while. That's all."

Jirou continued sucking on the delectable neck, smiling against the youngest's skin as he moved his hand to Ryoma's chest, tweaking a nipple and pressing his erection against the boy's back.

Keigo too, was amused by the tennis prodigy's demands.

He chuckled as he clamoured on to his last string of control, trying not to let go and ravish the boy in his lap. Though, Ryoma didn't look as if he´d protest such treatment.

Reaching down to grab his own member, Ryoma moaned and opened his mouth in a deep moan.

"Okay," he breathed. "Move. Move Keigo, now!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Keigo in a show of pure strength, lifted Ryoma clear of his lap before slamming him back down. They moaned in sync, both groaning at the pleasure shooting through their bodies. They established an easy rhythm, Ryoma bouncing up and down on Keigo's lap like it was the last thing he'd ever do.

Jirou looked over at his boyfriend. Pleased at the obvious look of enjoyment on his face. He slapped away Ryoma's hand from the freshman's cock, and replaced it with his own hand, keeping up with the others pace.

They continued that way for what seemed like hours on end.

The only sounds filling the large room, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and heavy pants.

Jirou was surprisingly the first to come. All the excitement of their mating frenzy, and the sight of his Ryoma riding Keigo's cock, too much for him as he burst out all over Ryoma's back.

Keigo, determent to draw it out for as long as he could, grabbed Ryom'´s cock after Jirou came, the other boy having collapsed against the youngest one.

"Please, Keigo. I'm so close," Ryoma begged. "Let me come!"

Keigo panted. His hand tightening around the base of Ryoma's penis as the boy in question tightened his hole around Keigo's own cock in his impending orgasm.

A few minutes of begging from Ryoma later, and the boy was ready to burst. Keigo, the generous boy that he was decided to let up on his hold. It didn't take long until the tennis genius came, having been kept at the edge for so long.

After Ryoma came, Keigo wasn't far off. The incredible tightness clenching around him, surrounding him with a silken heat he'd only dreamed about for years.

It was euphoric, and Keigo came, exploding inside of the boy. Filling him up with his cum.

Leaning back against Jirou, Ryoma moaned, breath coming out in harsh pants.

"So..." The youth drawled out, smugness all to clear in his voice as his hand moved to caress Keigo's broad chest.

"When are we doing this again?"

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I love getting feedback. R&R.**


End file.
